The present invention relates to an optoelectronic wiring board, an optical communication device, and a method of manufacturing the optical communication device, and in particular to a substrate technology for performing information processing by using a flex rigid substrate.
Conventionally, in electronic equipment such as personal computers, digital video cameras, digital still cameras, CCD modules, liquid crystal panels, and light-transforming modules, flex rigid substrates have been used for miniaturization of the equipment.
As flex rigid substrates used in such electronic equipment, various ones have been proposed (see Japanese laid open publication No. 06-268339, for example).
Furthermore, in electronic equipment as described above, considerable increase in amount of information to be processed and increase in speed of information processing have been requested with increase in performance and expansion in functionality.
However, there is a problem that it is difficult for such flex rigid substrates to be sufficiently applicable to high-speed processing of a large amount of information in recent years because elements mounted on the substrates are operated by electric signals.